Hyper Beam
Hyper Beam is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Most evolved Pokémon are capable of learning this powerful move. However, while it is extremely powerful, its only downside is that the user is forced to recharge next turn. Many competitive players shun the use of Hyper Beam because most moves can do more damage over 2 turns than Hyper Beam does, as well as the fact that it is a Normal type attack, and therefore cannot be super-effective. Since Generation IV, Hyper Beam has been reclassified as a Special Move so Pokémon with high Sp. Atk. could make good use of it. Its Physical counterpart is Giga Impact. Pokémon able to learn Hyper Beam *Abomasnow *Aggron *Alakazam *Altaria *Ambipom *Ampharos *Arbok *Arcanine *Ariados *Armaldo *Azumarill *Banette *Bastiodon *Beautifly *Beedrill *Bellossom *Bibarel *Blastoise *Blaziken *Blissey *Breloom *Bronzong *Butterfree *Cacturne *Camerupt *Chansey *Charizard *Cherrim *Claydol *Clefable *Cloyster *Cradily *Crawdaunt *Crobat *Darmanitan *Delcatty *Deoxys *Dewgong *Dodrio *Donphan *Dragonair *Dragonite *Drapion *Dratini *Drifblim *Dugtrio *Dusclops *Dusknoir *Dustox *Electabuzz *Electivire *Electrode *Empoleon *Espeon *Exeggutor *Exploud *Fearow *Feraligatr *Flareon *Floatzel *Flygon *Forretress *Froslass *Furret *Gallade *Garchomp *Gardevoir *Gastrodon *Gengar *Glaceon *Glalie *Gliscor *Golbat *Golduck *Golem *Gorebyss *Granbull *Grumpig *Gyarados *Hariyama *Hippowdon *Honchkrow *Houndoom *Huntail *Hypno *Infernape *Jolteon *Jumpluff *Jynx *Kabutops *Kingdra *Kingler *Kricketune *Lanturn *Larvitar *Leafeon *Ledian *Lickilicky *Lickitung *Linoone *Lopunny *Lucario *Ludicolo *Lumineon *Luxray *Machamp *Magcargo *Magmar *Magmortar *Magneton *Magnezone *Mamoswine *Manectric *Mantine *Marowak *Masquerain *Medicham *Meganium *Metagross *Metang *Mightyena *Milotic *Mismagius *Mothim *Mr. Mime *Muk *Nidoking *Nidoqueen *Ninetales *Ninjask *Noctowl *Nuzleaf *Octillery *Omastar *Parasect *Pelipper *Persian *Pidgeot *Piloswine *Politoed *Poliwrath *Porygon *Porygon-Z *Porygon2 *Primeape *Probopass *Pupitar *Purugly *Quagsire *Raichu *Rampardos *Rapidash *Raticate *Remoraid *Rhydon *Rhyperior *Roserade *Salamence *Sandslash *Sceptile *Scizor *Scyther *Seadra *Seaking *Sharpedo *Shedinja *Shiftry *Skuntank *Slaking *Slowbro *Slowking *Snorlax *Staraptor *Starmie *Steelix *Sunflora *Swalot *Swampert *Swellow *Tangela *Tangrowth *Tentacruel *Togekiss *Togetic *Torterra *Toxicroak *Trapinch *Typhlosion *Tyranitar *Umbreon *Ursaring *Vaporeon *Venomoth *Venusaur *Vespiquen *Vibrava *Victreebel *Vileplume *Wailord *Walrein *Weavile *Weezing *Whiscash *Wigglytuff *Wormadam *Xatu *Yanmega Gallery Burgh Leavanny Hyper Beam.png|Burgh's Leavanny using Hyper Beam Prof. Sycamore's Garchomp Hyper Beam.png|Professor Sycamore's Garchomp using Hyper Beam Ash Snorlax Hyper Beam.jpg|Ash's Snorlax using Hyper Beam Ash Donphan Hyper Beam.jpg|Ash's Donphan using Hyper Beam Juniper Accelgor Bianca Escavalier Hyper Beam.png|Professor Juniper's Accelgor and Bianca's Escavalier using Hyper Beam Paul Torterra Hyper Beam.png|Paul's Torterra using Hyper Beam Terrakion Hyper Beam-1-.png|Terrakion using Hyper Beam Rayquaza Hyper Beam.png|Rayquaza shooting Hyper Beam at Deoxys Lance Gyarados Hyper Beam.jpg|Lance's Gyarados using Hyper Beam McCann Scizor Hyper Beam.png|McCann's Scizor using Hyper Beam Masked Marauder Tyranitar.png|Vicious' Tyranitar using Hyper Beam Drake Dragonite Hyper Beam.png|Drake's Dragonite using Hyper Beam J Salamence Hyper Beam.png|Hunter J's Salamence using Hyper Beam Slaking hyper beam.jpg|Norman's Slaking using Hyper Beam Regigigas Hyper Beam.jpg|Brandon's Regigigas using Hyper Beam Shiny Swellow hyper beam.jpg|Winona's Swellow using Hyper Beam Ash Kingler Hyper Beam.png|Ash's Kingler using Hyper Beam Empoleon Using Hyper Beam.png|Barry's Empoleon using Hyper Beam Clairs Kingdra Hyper Beam.jpg|Clair's Kingdra using Hyper Beam Hyper Beam.png|Clair's Gyarados using Hyper Beam Aaron Drapion Hyper Beam.png|Aaron's Drapion using Hyper Beam 800px-Registeel Hyper Beam M08-1-.png|Registeel using Hyper Beam Sho Raichu Hyper Beam.jpg|Sho's Raichu using Hyper Beam Paul Ursaring Hyper Beam.png|Paul's Ursaring using Hyper Beam Steelix Hyper Beam.jpg|Steelix using Hyper Beam Kyogre Hyper Beam-1-.jpg|Archie's Kyogre using Hyper Beam Mamey's Purugly Hyper Beam.jpg|Mamey's Purugly using Hyper Beam Nidoqueen Nidoking Hyper Beam.jpg|Nidoqueen and Nidoking using Hyper Beam Clair Dragonair Hyper Beam.png|Clair's Dragonair using Hyper Beam Golduck Hyper Beam.jpg|Golduck using Hyper Beam Juan Seaking Hyper Beam.png|Juan's Seaking using Hyper Beam Ash Heracross Hyper Beam.png|Ash's Heracross launching Hyper Beam Flygon M06 Hyper Beam.png Dialga Hyper Beam.png Palkia Hyper Beam.png Brandon Regis Hyper Beam.png Spiritomb Hyper Beam.png Absol Hyper Beam.jpg Red Snorlax Hyper Beam PO.png Misty Gyarados Hyper Beam.png